


Confidence

by Missy



Category: The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: Breakfast, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Humor, Married Life, Married Sex, Morning After, Romance, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Maria, Georg and the morning after.





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ijemanja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/gifts).



Maria was humming downstairs. Georg – used to rising with the sun thanks to years of training, was invigorated and mildly annoyed at the same time. As she emerged from the bedroom, berobed and muttering that she was starving, he followed at a slower pace.

She lingered long at the breakfast table, to the point where Georg finally peered around the curve of the doorframe to find her rummaging about in the small pile of pastries and juice leftover from the staff's scavengings. The children were elsewhere for just a week, off on a brief trip with friends of the family to Spain, which left Georg and Maria with an empty house and servants who knew how to make themselves scarce.

She was unselfconscious in her beauty, which was enough to make his mouth water. And his mouth did not water for just any fraulein. He coughed lightly. “Missus Von Trapp,” he said, “you know that your duties don’t include serving yourself breakfast anymore.”

She saluted him jauntily, revealing the creamy curve of one breast. “Aye aye, Captain.”

He shook his head and sat down across from her. “You are incorrigible,” he said. 

“I would have said I was hungry,” she said. He watched her raise a croissant to her lips. The pastry brushed the bottom one, and he was reminded…well, his wife was a quick study. He coughed.

“You have no idea of the effect you have upon men,” he said.

She tilted her head and took a big bite. “What effect?” 

He actually groaned into his coffee. “Maria, you are a beautiful woman. And you happen to be my wife.”

She smiled. “I feel the same way about you, Georg….That you’re a beautiful man,” she corrected, and started eating a strawberry Danish.

He watched her sharp white teeth cut through the sugar barrier and grunted. “Maria…” he began.

“Mmm?” she wondered, mouth full, eyes sparkling.

“You truly don't know what you’re doing,” he said thickly. 

“Have some tea, dear,” she said.

He patted her hand. She gently placed the service back upon the table. “No tea.”

She let out a little gasp of surprise when he effortlessly picked her up, hands circled around her waist, and seated her on the lip of the table, dishes and food and cups be damned. “Georg!”

He parted her robe and then her thighs. “I am starving, Maria,” he said, and pressed his mouth to her sex.

Her eyes widened and then shuttered in ecstasy.


End file.
